To Thine Own Self Be True
by ReneyC
Summary: A story of fullfillment. A few original Characters added.


a/n Please note that this is a story which is based on some community fic and uses some original characters created by friends of mine. I would like to take this time to thank Sue and Pam for the use of their characters. I hope to be posting more CHiPs fic soon. You know what to do if you want to see more.

"To Thine Own Self Be True"

By: ReneyC

Disclaimer: I do not own CHiPs or any of it's characters, this is a story posted just for fun with no profit earned. I do, however own my own original characters.

--------------------------------------

Part 1

Artie Grossman chased the slimy creep up the embankment and over it. he did  
not know how, but the jerk got away.

Sweating profusely, and huffing and puffing, he went back to his motor and  
called it in.

He took out a handkerchief, and blotted his face. Trying to cool down. The  
California sun was relentless today. He felt it beating down on him and he  
just wanted to hide in the shade. Days like this, he just wanted a nice desk  
job somewhere.

Getting back to Central at the end of his shift, he was depressed, he knew  
what was to come.

"Hey Grossie! lost another huh?"

"What's a matter, couldn't keep up?"

And the teasing went on. Some days he wondered why he ever got up in the  
morning.

He went into the break room and poured himself a huge glass of ice water.  
Mmmm that felt so much better.

Frank Poncherello came in, reached into the fridge and pulled out a frozen  
ding dong. "hey Grossie, want one? I keep a supply stashed in there, to  
keep me going."

Smiling Grossie was about to shake his head no, when someone piped in from  
the hall "Any more of those Grossman, and you won't catch anyone"

Lowering his head Grossie just said "No thanks".

"Hey Artie, don't let them get to you! Ok?" Ponch said between mouthfuls of  
his ding dong.

"Yeah sure Ponch" he mumbled as he left the break room with his water. He  
filled out all his paperwork and was trying to make his escape when Bates  
caught him.

"Grossman, in my office."

Sighing heavily again, he plodded into Bates' office.

"Grossman, you are a total mess, look at you! Sweat stains, shirt half un  
tucked, and look at that, you are missing a button on the bottom! Your  
uniform pants are down around your hips. Grossman you need to fix yourself up.  
You make me sick! Not a word Grossman! Dismissed"

Grossie headed home after this, he could not stand being around Central any  
more. He knew he looked like a mess, but after three separate chases through  
underbrush on the highways today, what was he supposed to look like?

---------------------------------------

He got home, "Carol, honey I'm home."

Carol came out, she always looked so fresh and clean. She was in one of her  
flowy house dresses. She came over to him and gave him a hug despite his  
disheveled appearance.

Grossie hugged her briefly and then headed for the shower.

Washing himself, he looked down, and realized that his middle seemed to have  
expanded.

"I gotta loose some weight" he mumbled.

"You are just perfect to me Artie-Bear." His wife said as she came into the  
bathroom and left him some clean towels. "Although you need to keep your  
weight down to keep in good health. The doctor said so."

"I know Carol"

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, and crawled into bed.

Carol came in next to him, and placed a warm kiss on his lips. "I'm not in  
the mood honey, sorry!" Dejectedly he rolled over and tried to force  
himself to sleep. He did not want to even face dinner. Food was his enemy.

-----------------------------------

Two weeks later Grossie and Carol attended another Beach Party at Kathy's  
house.

Everyone was there, and sitting on the beach, around a big camp fire.

Grossie and Carol plopped down, and were soon passed a hot dog on a stick.

Everyone started talking again, continuing the subject at hand.

A little while later, after everyone began to roast marshmellows, the  
conversation changed.

"Anyone want to play truth or dare?" Sindy started, joking around.

Laughing the first question was asked "Sarge, what makes you happy and What  
have you always wanted to do?"

"Ok, I'll play along, well, what makes me happy? There are a few  
things...The first is a week with no incidents, and everyone goes home safely, that  
makes me happy." he then took Betty's hand and said "My family makes me happy,  
my wife, and children make me happy every day of my life"

To a chorus of "awww sarge" he continued. "As far as what I always wanted  
to do. I would like to make district commander before I retire. I think i  
would like that alot."

"You will get there honey I know you will." Betty whispered as she took his  
hand in hers.

"Your turn to ask someone something else, Sarge" Sindy said, a little more  
seriously.

"Ok Sindy, what makes you happy,and what do you want to do?"

Sindy chuckled. "What makes me happy is friends and family, what I want or  
have left to do to complete my life is to one day move to the FBI and work on  
special cases where I can apply my degree in Psychology. There is something  
new now where they really get inside of a criminal's mind, and can tell by  
their profile who committed a crime."

Ponch was asked next. "I guess I can say this, but my friends and family  
also make me happy, you are all like family to me. I think I would have liked  
to go to school like some of you. You know, to bring something more to the  
table then just experience. How about you Josie?" he said squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"Hmm, will it be bad to say I am happy right now, here with you?" She  
reached up and touched his cheek lovingly. "I have actually taken correspondence  
courses in New York. I came close to finishing my AS degree, and never  
finished. I want to finish that. What about you Artie?"

Grossie thought a bit, and answered, "My wife makes me really happy, I hope  
someday that we are able to grow our family and have a child or two. What I  
want to do, or wish I did is to lose a few pounds. But you all know that.  
You, Jon, what about you?"

"My lady, makes me real happy. Being on the open range, with Ol' Grey, makes  
me happy, and Home makes me happy. What I wish I could have done, is meet  
this wonderful woman sooner, and maybe one day make Sarge. What about you,  
Bear?" Jon said blushing.

"You all know me, I am a simple guy, my family and friends too make me  
happy, this is beginning to sound like a broken record huh? I would like to study  
some martial arts some day, and be more proficient in hand to hand  
situations. How about you Kathy?"

The questioning went around the fire, and everyone sat up late. It was a  
beautiful clear evening and there were many stars out twinkling. You know that  
when you speak to the stars... Sometimes they answer.

Part 2

Josie and Ponch were sitting in the break room, splitting a ding dong.

Grossie came in, red in the face. He angrily plopped down.

"Hey Grossie, what's wrong?" Ponch asked

"Man! I am so sick of people. You hear of road rage, well I am gonna be the  
first cop in history to start going off on people."

"What happened, you can tell us, there is nobody here"

Grossie looked at the couple, sharing their desserts, and he just wished for  
a change he could join in.

"I got called names out there today, everyone does it and it is making me  
sick."

"We get "pig, fuzz, "the man" and many others all day Grossie, how creative  
were they that you are this upset?"

"Oh Ponch... You don't want to know."

"Tell us Artie, we are your friends" Josie said, as she laid her hand on top  
of his.

"They called me 'Porky Pig', ok you two happy?" Grossie said in a small  
voice.

"I, well we, are so sorry Artie, that must have hurt so much!" Josie  
comiserated.

"I am so sick of being big, so sick of everyone watching what I eat, or  
don't eat, what I drink, and how I dress, why does it matter? What did I do to  
anyone. I can still do my job!"

He then looked at them angrily, "How could the two of you keep eating this  
crap, and you never gain an ounce, how is it that I sit here watching you eat  
it, and I can feel my butt expanding?"

"Grossie, you know that Josie and I work out. Why not join us?"

"Yeah right, running miles a day will kill me faster!"

"No, just meet us in the park on 10th street. Ok,man, the one near the  
lake. about 5:00am."

"Trust us Artie, we can help!" Josie said, sympathetically, she took a piece  
of her ding dong, offering it to him she stated "believe me Artie, you will  
burn this off"

For the first time in many years, Grossie had a bite of the yummy sweetness.  
Sighing he continued to chew. "God I would love to be able to eat this kind  
of stuff again. I stopped when I found myself spreading. I just dont know  
what to do anymore."

"We gotcha Grossie!" Ponch said with enthusiasm.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning Grossie got up and told Carol he had an early morning  
meeting to attend before work. She kissed him and then rolled over. Grossie took  
his uniform and hung it up in the car, he had on a jogging suit and  
sneakers, hoping they would not kill him this first day.

When he got there Ponch and Josie were doing some simple stretching on the  
grass.

Grossie joined them. When they were done, Ponch and josie took of their  
sweatshirts. They were wearing tank tops, showing off their tight muscular arms,  
and slim waists.

"Ok Artie we are going to walk around the lake ok?" Josie said.

"Walk? Are you kidding you want me to loose weight walking?"

"Yup, one day we will get up to running, trust me" Ponch said.

They walked around the lake twice. Grossie was already in a sweat.

They let him rest a few moments, and then they took him to the grassy area  
again.

Beginning to show him poses they worked him through some basic Taekwondo  
movements.

"This is so easy, how is this going to help?" Grossie said scoffing his  
routine.

"Just wait!" Josie said grinning.

After about half hour, of routines, Ponch called it quits. "We gotta head  
to work people. Lets go!

They got to Central, showered, and were sitting in the briefing room, way  
before anyone else got there. "This is the benefits of working out early, man,  
I haven't been late since!" Ponch laughed.

-------------------------------------------

After three weeks of his morning workouts, Grossie noticed something, he was  
not walking any more, he was JOGGING around the lake! He had built up to a  
fast jog!

By the next week he was RUNNING around the lake, and soon, he was able to  
keep up with them at an easy run. By the time the runs were over, he did not  
even beg for oxygen tanks any longer.

-------------------

The beginning of the sixth week Bates called him in.

"Grossman, do I have to tell you how deplorable you look in that uniform.  
Can you please go and get a uniform that fits!"

Dejectedly, Grossie headed home.

"Carol! Honey are you home?"

"In the sewing room Honey"

"Good! I need you to fix my pants agan!"

"Oh no! I have to let them out again, honey there is no more room to let  
them out! We are going to have to go up a size!" Carol said as she got her  
measuring tape.

Grossie stood up on the stool she used to hem things, as Carol pulled the  
tape around his waist.

Looking at the tape and looking at Grossie, Carol measured him a second and  
a third time.

"Honey... You are down four inches!"

"Am I really?" Grossie said with a smile.

Carol all flustered measured his chest and his arms.

"You are down everywhere! Take the uniform off, let me see what I can do,  
ok?"

Grossie took off his uniform shirt, and pants. He was standing in front of  
her in just shorts and a tee. She ran her hands over his chest and his  
flattening tummy.

"Honey... you look... wonderful!" Boy did she mean it. He climbed down and  
gave her an affectionate hug. She ran her hands up his arms, and the  
muscles were harder, and more developed.

"There is something that needs your attention in our room Artie, ok?"

"Sure honey"

He followed her into their room, and looked around. "What needs attention?"

"I do. Artie, I do" Carol said as she pulled him down next to her on the  
bed.

His heart beating quickly, and his body on fire he kissed her passionately.  
"It's good to be home again Carol"

"Mmmmmmmm"

-----------------------------------------------

Ponch and Josie were struggling. They were fighting a loosing battle.

They were huddled over a book in the break room during their lunch hour one  
day. Grossie walked in. "Hey great workout this morning! What are you two  
up to?"

"Do you remember that night at Kathy's beach party? When we all talked  
about what we wanted to do, well Frank and I decided to follow a dream, and we  
enrolled here, to get our Associates degree. Neither of us can make heads or  
tales of calculus!"

"Well you guys, you are in luck. I majored in Criminal psychology, and  
minored in mathematics!"

Grossie took a chair, plopped it between them and began to show them what to  
do. Before long, Josie and Ponch were grinning again. "Thanks man! We  
would've been here all day!"

"Anytime Ponch you guys need me, you got it, I owe you big time for helping  
me find something."

"What was that?"

"Me." Grossie said as he patted his ever flattening stomach. He knew he  
would never have a physique like Ponch or Jon, but he knew now he could look  
much better than he had. Today was the first day that Grossie wore his newly  
tailored unifroms.

"Grossman, get in here!!" Bates yelled as he passed them.

Grossie followed Bates into his office.

He walked around Grossie, staring him up and down. Noticing each detail  
from the polished boots and badge, to the crease in his pants.

"You clean up well Grossman, keep it up! Carry on!"

Smiling Grossie walked down the hall, head held high, shoulders back. In  
control of his life for the first time.

Part 3

Erica Hitt was burnt out, she sat at the computer, and just cried, she could  
not think of what she was supposed to be doing. Jess had given her an  
assignment, and again, she forgot what it was. Her life was spiraling out of  
control. Since the death of her father, she felt her life slip through her  
hands, and into total chaos.

Grossie poked his head in "Erica are you ok?"

Turning to the kind voice of Grossie, she cried all the harder. "Shhh it  
will be ok" Grossie said awkwardly as he patted her shoulder. "Wanna tell  
Uncle Artie what's wrong?"

Sniffling loudly, she blew her nose into his hanky and started her tale of  
woe. For a long time she told him everything that was happening in her life,  
she didn't know why she spilled her guts to him, but she did.

"Wow Erica!" He said, then he took a moment to ponder.

"You know what, Erica, I can see what happened, you strive so hard to be  
perfect and do three hundred things. Why? Can you boil down your life and just  
tell me what makes you happy, and what do you want to do, if you could do  
anything in the world, what would it be?'

She stared at him for a while, and then a smile crossed her face,"Well I  
love to be with Johnny, and my friends, and my adopted family. I love to ride,  
and be in nature. What I want most to do is to get my law degree, and help  
battered women."

"When was the last time you were riding for fun, Erica? When was the last  
time you snuck away with Johnny and went camping or just to take a hike in  
nature, when did you see your family last?"

She hesitated a long time before answering. "I don't remember."

"I thought so. If you want my advice, Erica, STOP! STOP RIGHT HERE!" He  
said forcibly. " If you love those things, that is what you should be  
concentrating on. You live here at the station, doing stuff for the fire department,  
you participate in MAIT and half a dozen other projects. When do you have  
time for you? You are not superwoman, nobody is. Why put that kind of pressure  
on yourself. Really! Most of us work our shift, occasional overtime, and  
then go home and enjoy our lives. You go to school, work, work, work, and oh  
yeah, work."

"That's your idea? Relax?"

"Yeah Erica, try it, just say 'no' to some work, and yes to you."

With that, Grossie grabbed the calendar off her wall with the pictures of  
horses on it, and handed it to her. "Book some time for you!"

After he walked out, she took a really long look at the horse pictures and  
her appointment book, and realized how many "off days" were filled up with a  
lot of work related stuff. She decided to make a plan for riding this  
weekend, plan something for herself, and perhaps cut down a bit.

---------------------------

That weekend Erica went riding, she rode her favorite horse Blaze. Named  
for her temper, her speed, and her beautiful white blaze on her forehead.

Erica rode Blaze for hours, she took her up her favorite mountain trail and  
lost herself for most of the day. She found a small stream and ate a  
solitary picnic. Somewhere, on that ride, Erica found something really special, she  
found herself. She thought about all that had happened to her, and all  
that she wanted out of her life, and realized that she was going to drop the  
MAIT team, the volunteer fire department recruitment and some other activities,  
and take an extra class to get her degree quicker. She found her dream  
again, and she was going to go for it. She knew that she would still help with  
the fire department events, but it would not be a daily thing any longer.

With that resolve she rode back, and truly found herself home again...

---------------------------------------------

Part 4

Jess was struggling to get the equipment hooked up. She was working  
feverishly, thanking goodness for the pair of coveralls that Harlan lent her.

She was laying on the floor with half her body sticking out of the wall, and  
her other half, flashlight held in her teeth, was in the wall hooking up the  
last new connections for the network.

"Jess! You in here?" Joe called.

"Right here in the wall Sarge, hold a sec" Jess mumbled as the flashlight  
fell from her mouth.

She crawled out from the wall, Joe offering her a hand.

"Jess I wanted to let you know that the computer you hooked up in my office  
has a "connected to the network" message on it, what does that mean?"

"Oh, Sarge!!! It means that my venture behind the wall worked, you and Lt.  
Bates are now hooked up into our network. Congratulations! You are the  
first Sergeant in California to be connected not only to our network here, in  
Central, but to the databases in Sacramento."

"You are just unbelievable" Getraer said in admiration.

"Thanks Sarge!" Jess said blushing a little.

-----------------------------

Several weeks later, Jess arrived home smiling. She noticed Jon's truck  
parked outside and happily walked in to see Jon in the kitchen.

"What a wonderful thing to come home and find you here."

"I had to Jess, there was some rumors of good news for you right?"

"Yes Jon! Come sit over here, and I will share!" She said, excitement in  
her voice.

Jon looked at her, eyes sparkling like sapphires, cheeks flushed. He held  
his breath hoping...

"Jon, I have been offered a promotion! Before you get excited, I have to  
tell you about it. I am going to be setting up networks all over California,  
and eventually will link them to Sacramento like we did ours. I am going to  
be in charge of the whole project. They loved the pilot program results we  
set up at Central. Can you believe it!"

He held her close, overjoyed for her, thrilled that her work would be  
recognized.

"There's one problem Jon.." Jess said, disappointment in her eyes. " I  
would be traveling at least four days a week, to different locations."

Without hesitation Jon said, "Jess when you have this big a chance you have  
to go for it, you need to realize your dreams."

Throwing herself in his arms, she said "Jon, I was so worried you would not  
want me to be gone so much, I am so thrilled you understand. I can accept  
the position tomorrow. Oh my gosh!"

"I am so proud of you baby! I will miss you but you will be home more when  
all the setup is done, right?"

"Of course!"

She leaned into him and he kissed her deeply, and completely. She kissed him  
right back. Soon their passion ignited and it lead to a very enjoyable  
evening, dinner forgotten. Later that evening Jon finished putting the chicken  
salad together and they had sandwiches by the fire.

Curled up nest to Jon Jess looked up "Jon, you sure it'll be ok?"

"Yeah Jess, provided we can do this every once in a while." He took the  
plate out of her hands, and leaned down for another kiss. "Mmmm, yummy." He  
teased.

Tugging Jon's collar gently she pulled him to her. "Kiss me again Cowboy."

Jon's answer was another incredible soul searing kiss...

Part 5

Harold Bates was a happy guy. For the first time since he arrived at  
Central, there was no zany incidents to weed through, Grossman was a pride to the  
uniform now, and he had just finished applying for the Captain's test.

He knew it would mean leaving Central, but that was a happy thought for him.  
He would be leaving behind the best division in California, which of course  
he was in charge of the best station in that division, Central. Ahh It w  
ould look quite good on his record.

Opening his study materials Harold got to work, since Joe did such a great  
job he knew he would not be disturbed until morning reports came in.

-------------------------------  
About a week later Harold Bates was in a tizzy. District Commander Robert  
"Bull" Buloski was coming in. For what reason Harold had no idea, but it was  
enough to strike fear into his heart.

Bull as the rest of his staff called him, was a large bear of a man. With  
the intelligence, instincts, and service record nobody could beat, he was  
also very hard on those under him. He expected 110 plus from his people. When  
given that, however, he could be a great person to work for.

Unfortunately, Bull did not like Harold all that much. Hence the tizzy  
Harold found himself in that morning. He had just finished harassing poor  
Harlan, the mechanic, Harold wanted all the vehicles cleaned and polished before  
the 10am visit.

He just finished popping into briefing to report an inspection at 9:30. He  
wanted the station perfect. This was one time he did not want to be on the  
receiving end of the Bull's temper.

This of course sent everyone else into a flurry of activity, and the  
overnight shift into overtime on the streets, to allow "A" shift to do what needed  
doing around the station.

Nobody, in fact, was happy this morning.

--------------------------------------

At precisely 10am Robert Buloski pulled up to Central.

He noticed the mechanic industriously polishing cruisers, and he smiled to  
himself, Ahhh the panic Bates must have been in!

He walked through Central, and noticed that of course there was not a piece  
of paper out of place. The "A" shift, was lined up awaiting his arrival.

Again he smiled, everyone was perfectly polished, and at attention. Waving  
them to at ease, he dismissed them. "Sergeant Getraer, I would like to see  
you you in your office, please."

Nervously Joe followed him into his office, offering him the chair behind  
the desk, Joe sat in his guest chair.

Robert sat down with a sigh.

"Have you heard Joe? Bates is taking the Captain's test."

"Um, no, I haven't Commander."

"The reason I am here, Joe is to ask you to take the Lieutenant's test. It  
is going to be given in two weeks in Sacramento. I know this is irregular to  
ask you but I don't want anyone else coming into Central I want to have  
someone from Central in that position."

"I don't know what to say sir. I never thought about taking that test yet."

"Think about it. That's all I ask."

"What about my shift? Will we bring someone else in?"

"Well I would like you to talk to Baker. The test for Sergeant is given the  
next day. Yeah, I know who Baker is. I do read the reports, he has  
substituted for you and has an incredible record. Hell if he could turn that rookie  
upstart Poncherello into a fine officer, think what else he is able to do."

Joe was actually taken by surprise, he was not even aware that the test was  
being given. He told the Commander that he was worried about not having  
study materials though. Those tests were incredibly hard.

Joe again was surprised as the Robert pulled out two manilla folders.

Joe opened the first, it was the application and practice tests for  
Lieutenant and the other was for the Sergeant exam!

After a status report from Joe and then another status report (and  
subsequent grilling) for Bates, Robert Buloski left Central.

---------------------------------------------------

It took Joe a full day to process his thoughts, he called Jon into his  
office and explained what the Commander said, and handed him the folder.

"I don't know Sarge, I don't know if I am ready to give up the saddle yet,  
and head behind a desk."

"Jon, think about it. I would love for us to continue to serve together."

"Sarge the test is less than two weeks away, how do I know I would even pass  
it? I have never studied for anything like this before."

"I thought about that for myself too Jon, why not take a practice test  
tonight at my house. Betty can proctor us."

"Ok Sarge." Jon said, still puzzled and a little rattled, he could not  
believe the Commander himself requested it.

----------------------------------------------------

Later that night Betty set her stop watches, and issued their practice  
exams, each part had to be completed in a certain amount of time.

With each part's completion Betty would hand them the new part, and grade  
their last parts.

After four hours, they were finally done. Betty took their test packets  
from them and began the last grading.

Soon Betty looked up, a very serious expression on her face.

"Jon, I have to say I never expected this from you." Jon looked down at his  
hands, "Aww Betty, you got to know I never studied for this. Joe an me just  
wanted to see where we stand, and how much studyin we had to do."

"I think you should know Jon, that you got one wrong. That's it. It has to  
be some kind of record right?"

"Joe, honey, I have to say I am surprised at you too. You got only 2 wrong!  
See here?"

She pointed at a question where Joe had crossed out one.

"No honey I meant option C, see here?"

"Well then Joe, you too, got one wrong! I am so proud of both of you."

Jon left them in a daze. He had no idea what the test would hold. But he  
knew that he would pass it. Now, he had to think, what IF he passed it?

Both Joe and Jon spent many sleepless nights, what were they going to do?

Part 6

Barry Baricza walked quietly into the dojo. He was not really sure what to  
expect, only that Ponch had given him the name of this school and this  
instructor. Wei Ling.

He walked over to the reception area and spoke to the beautiful Asian woman  
there, "May I speak to Wei Ling? I have an appointment to begin training  
today."

"Certainly sir." the beautiful woman said, she took his name and had him  
fill out some basic forms to sign up as a student.

She shortly returned and explained that Wei Ling was not going to be there  
today, but that Lee Ling would happily begin his instruction.

Barry walked into the back part of the school and noticed that they were in  
a large open room, with mats covering the entire surface of the floor. he  
also noticed that an entire wall was covered in mirrors.

He heard the door on the other side of the room open and he saw the most  
surprising thing. A small woman, maybe 5'1" walked up to him. Her violet eyes  
setting him momentarily in a trance.

"Hello my name is Lee Ling, and I will be instructing you today."

Barry stood there gaping.

"My father is Wei Ling, the person you came here to see, my mother is Candice Jones the gymnast. Wei Ling trained me himself and I have been competing and teaching almost as long as I have been around. My father appointed me his assistant years ago. Will this arrangement be ok?"

Shortly thereafter Barry found himself on the floor looking up into her  
unusually beautiful eyes.

She chuckled and helped him to his feet. "Now do you believe I have  
something to offer?'

Grinning, Barry set to work with a gusto. He wanted to learn everything  
this exotic beauty had to teach.

-------------------------------------------

Jon returned home after a frustrating day on the freeway. The smog was  
especially thick, the citizens he encountered were especially frustrated and  
argumentative. The drunks seemed more drunk if that was possible.

Jon flopped into his couch, knowing that Jess was coming over, did not even  
snap him out of his mood. Sometimes he wondered why he did this day in and  
day out.

Placing his helmet on his coffee table he stared at the emblem of the CHP  
there, he studied the star, it's 7 points gleaming. He thought of their  
meanings, and his life there, and he began to see the Sergeant's test as something  
positive. Maybe he would take it. Then again, maybe not.

Jess arrived shortly afterward, and coming into his apartment, she noticed  
his mood right away.

She put the groceries down she was carrying and sat down next to him on the  
couch. She found herself enveloped in his embrace, and gave herself to it.

"What's wrong Jon?" She said, concern in her voice.

Jon then explained to her.

"Oh." She said. "How do you feel about it, is it something you want Jon?"

Jon explained to her the pros and cons as he saw it, the primary problem Jon  
had was that he was generally happy at Central. A promotion could mean a  
transfer, and he was not willing to give his home up yet.. But then days like  
today happened, and the promotion becomes tempting.

Jess and Jon talked long into the night about it and in the morning Jon was  
no closer. The deadline was today and he still had no idea.

-----------------------------------

Joe Getraer sat at his desk and kept thinking about the conversation he and  
Betty shared the night before. He was still undecided, he really was not  
sure what he was going to do. He broke yet another pencil in his frustration,  
and sighed deeply.

"Sarge, now what did that pencil ever do to you?" Jon said with a soft  
chuckle.

Jon was standing in his doorway, the paperwork for the test registration in  
his hands.

"Come in Jon, lets talk."

"Yeah Sarge, we need to. Are you taking the test?"

"Don't know, are you?"

"Don't know either. There are a lot of variables here Sarge. One of which,  
is not working at Central any more. Not sure I want to leave."

"Yeah Jon I know.. Too many variables. I got my paperwork here, Jon we  
gonna send ours in?"

As Joe took Jon's paperwork and also his own he inserted it into the  
envelope, and as he was about to seal it, Jon took the envelope out of his hand.  
"Sarge, I'm not ready to give up the saddle yet. Maybe next time."

"You know what Baker, Neither am I. I was just waiting for something... I  
don't know what, to make this decision feel right. I don't wanna give up my  
old saddle, or the family I have here either. I am not ready to move on."

"Wanna try again in a couple of years Baker?" Joe asked.

"We'll see Sarge!" Jon said, suddenly relieved.

-----------------------------------------------  
Six months after the party at Kathy's house, she decided to throw another  
one, the same format, a bbq on the beach.

As the guests arrived, there were many happy faces in the group.

After several volleyball games, and some swimming, it grew dark, and the  
fire was lit. They all gathered close to the fire, and cuddled with their dates.

Kathy glowing in the blush of new love, held the hand of her new boyfriend,  
Andy Holtz. He too was glowing, his brown eyes following her everywhere the  
whole day.

"Well Kathy, I need to thank you I think." Grossie said as he raised his  
beer in a toast. Looking up she could not believe it was the same man as six  
months ago. He was leaner, true, but his confidence had come shining through.  
He no longer had to be the class clown to win approval.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Remember that BBQ you had six months ago? Well after the BBQ we all kinda  
started talking about what makes us happy? And what we wanted outta life?  
Remember?"

"Sure." Kathy said.

"It lead me to follow my dreams, I want to announce to everyone, Carol and I  
are expecting.!"

After the toasts died down, and Carol stopped blushing, everyone began to  
talk about that night.

"It changed us too Kathy." Josie said with a smile. "thanks to that night,  
I earned my associates degree, and am registered to start working toward my  
bachelors degree. Frank is well on his way to his Associates. Thanks for that  
night Kathy!"

"I found my happiness too, right here, at Central." Joe said mysteriously.  
Betty gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Yeah I wanted to make this announcement Monday at work everyone. I was  
accepted to receive FBI criminal profiling training. I start in three weeks in  
Washington DC. I will miss you all!" Sindy said with a mixture of sadness  
and excitement in her eyes.

"You really going to go Sindy?" Bear asked a serious note to his voice.

"Yes Bear. I am really going to go. I need to follow my dreams. Who knows  
one day I may be back." She hugged him. Knowing that a door just closed.

"Jess has finally completed the project she was working on for Sacremento,  
all the offices of the CHP have been outfitted with her new system. So now  
she can come home, that makes me a happy guy. She should be home with us on  
Monday." Jon said slightly blushing, he was a very private person.

They all continued talking late into the night each realizing that dreams  
have a funny way of coming true, and not always the dream you get was the one  
you started out wanting.

----------------------------------------------------  
Barry Baricza walked quietly into the dojo. He was not really sure what to  
expect, when he spotted her, he knew that he made the right choice. She was  
working out going through some basic moves.

He was on the mat with her, before he even realized it. After several  
minutes of being thrown around, he finally managed to throw her, landing next to  
her on the mat, he looked into her eyes. Breathing heavily, he reached over  
and brushed her hair from her face.

"Lee, go out with me?" he asked simply.

"Ok, what took you so long?" She enquired as she managed to get up and into  
position again.

"I was afraid."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I was more afraid not to."

----------------------------------------------------  
Jess finally returned to Central.

There was a dozen yellow roses on her desk. The note attached read "Welcome  
back love, Jon"

Jess leaned over and breathed in the beautiful fragrance of the roses.  
Happy to know that her and Jon would have their special homecoming celebration  
later this evening. Looking forward to it Jess noticed something odd. There  
was only 11 roses in her bouquet.

"Missing this one?" Jon asked holding out a beautiful, perfect long stemmed  
red rose. "Oh Jon" Jess said running into his arms.

"Welcome home baby!" Jon said holding her close and drinking in the feel of  
her.

"It's good to be home Cowboy! It's good to be home" Jess whispered as she  
drew his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Harold Bates was pissed.

There was no way around it, he failed the test.

He missed it by twenty points. He got his results yesterday. Twenty points  
out of something so stupid. He was sore from kicking himself all night.

What did he miss you ask? What did he, Harold Bates, the best and the  
brightest miss?

He forgot to put his name on the test. They give you twenty points for  
putting your name down as a gift and he forgot!

He sat down at his desk grumbling. Oh yeah, today was not going to be a  
good day...

----------------------------------------------------------  
Erica Hitt, sat astride the beautiful Chestnut gelding, awaiting her  
fiancee's arrival.

Finally he came galloping up the hill on his beautiful black.

Her cheeks glowing, eyes, dancing he greeted him with a kiss.

"Oh Angelgirl, I am so happy you were able to get some time off, we needed  
this vacation"

"You know you are more important to me than work." Erica said with a  
mischievous smile, she suddenly urged her mount forward and began to race him  
through the pasture. Her Hair flying behind her, the wind carrying her laugh.

Johnny, overjoyed, followed. he had his Angelgirl back.  
----------------------------------------------------------

"Artie, you gotta tell me your secret." Fred Mason said as he bit into his  
steamed veggies.

"What are you talking about Fred?" Grossie said munching on his burger and  
fries.

"You eat what ever you want and lost all that weight, what is your secret?"

"Balance Fred, I finally found balance. it took a BBQ to start me off!"  
Grossie said grinning.

"I dont understand man!" Fred said, as he leaned back stretching, his ample  
frame making the chair beneath him groan.

"Come with me to work out tomorrow morning in the park. I meet with friends  
every day."

"You know how outta shape I am!"

"I'll help you!" Grossie said with a confident smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man, my friends didn't abandon me, and I'm not gonna abandon you!"

And so the cycle began again...

-------------------------------------------------------

The smog was thick as glue, the civilians cranky and frustrated as ever, the  
drunks drunker, "and you know what", Jon Baker thought to himself, "I like  
it just fine."

Smiling he rode down the road with Ponch by his side. The hum of his motor  
comforting in it's own way. Seeing a speeder pass them at something close  
to warp speed, they threw their sirens on, and the chase began...


End file.
